


Actions and Ideas

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't resist waking Danny up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and Ideas

Steve props himself up on an elbow and watches Danny as he sleeps. It's fascinating, the way the lamp lights Danny's skin. The long line of his back glows in the dim light, making shadows that play along the curve of his ass. Steve's tired, he's only slept a few hours but he doesn't want to close his eyes again, not when he has this to look at. Not when he can still vividly remember Danny's desperate kisses, Danny's hard cock in his hand, Danny's hot mouth moving over his body. 

Steve leans forward, stealthy and careful, to press a kiss on Danny's shoulder. 

It's kind of hard to believe that it actually happened between them There had been plenty of times before when they both had been exhausted, defenses down, their emotions rubbed raw by a difficult case. And yet this time was different, this time Danny reached out for him and he reached for Danny and somehow it all worked. 

And now Danny's in his bed. Naked. Steve kisses Danny's shoulder again, then nuzzles Danny's temple. After a moment Danny stirs, taking a deep breath before pushing his face further into the pillow. Grinning, Steve kisses the edge of Danny's ear, rubs his nose against Danny's hair before pulling back to wait. 

With a grunt Danny rolls back, blinks his eyes open and focuses on Steve with a blank expression. He takes it all in, looking down at his own naked body, then checking out his surroundings before his eyes settle back on Steve. He's frowning now. "Oh god," he groans, clearly dismayed. "We, you--no. Oh no. Please tell me this is all a bad dream." 

"Nope," Steve says, unfazed by Danny's words.Danny says a lot of things, all the time. He's learned long ago that Danny's actions speak a hell of a lot louder than any of his words. "Not a dream." 

He leans down and brushes his lips over Danny's and Danny eagerly kisses him back, one hand curling around the back of Steve's neck.

"Jeeze. I just--" Danny falls back onto the pillow and pushes his hair from his his forehead. "You and me. How did you--?" 

Steve smiles. A sleepy, vaguely belligerent Danny is just too damn cute. 

"Stop it, right now, with the happy, I can't--" Danny waves a hand. "What the hell time is it?"

Steve shrugs. "Around three or so." He kisses Danny again. He likes Danny's drowsy kisses, likes that Danny can't resist kissing him back. 

"Oy." Danny narrows his eyes at Steve. "You know, not all of us can function coherently on two hours of sleep. You, maybe. Me, no."

Steve nods. "I was counting on that." He kisses the corner of Danny's jaw, nuzzles the sensitive skin beneath Danny's ear.

Danny shudders, hand clutching Steve's shoulder. "Sleep--sleep deprivation. It's a mind control thing, right? A SEAL approved method and don't tell me it isn't." 

"Yes, Danny, we wake the enemy up and kiss them until they come around to our point of view." Steve mouths the side of Danny's neck, scraping his teeth against Danny's skin. 

Danny lets out a sudden, giddy laugh. "I knew it." 

Steve kisses the crook of Danny's neck, his throat, his shoulder, tasting Danny's skin, nosing at the freckles scattered across it. 

"Steve, come here--" With gentle hands, Danny pulls Steve up until they are face to face. "We need to talk. You can't possibly think this is a good idea. Because it's not. You and me. Having a--a thing. We can't."

"You know, I seem to remember you were the one crawling into my lap last night," Steve points out.

Danny had pretty much climbed all over him, frantic and needy and absolutely amazing. Steve's heart beats faster just thinking about it. 

"Well, yes, maybe I, uh..." Danny frowns, distracted. "Because you, you had a face, okay? And I couldn't--"

"You do know you are not making sense at all, right?" Steve asks. 

"Three a.m., Steven. _Three a.m._ I am not required to make sense at three a.m. Hey, hey--"

Steve stretches himself out over Danny and lowers himself down, chest pressing against Danny's warm, hairy chest, hips snug against Danny's hips.

"Especially when you're naked. When we're both naked." Danny sounds a bit breathless now, spreading his legs so that Steve can settle down in between. "No sense at all."

"You have a point there, Danny." 

"We should sleep. Then talk. Talk about how this is the worst idea ever in all the universe of bad ideas. How you are the worst idea, I knew that from the minute I laid eyes on you." Danny runs his hands down Steve's back and up over his shoulders. "Alarms were going off in my head, that nothing good could possibly come of associating with you, you, you--" He pulls Steve down into a lush, sweet kiss and Steve revels in it. 

With a groan Danny breaks off the kiss, turning his head to the side. "God, I feel like I'm drunk and I haven't even had anything to drink." 

Steve kisses Danny's cheek and rubs his lips over Danny's skin, exploring the texture of Danny's whiskery stubble. He feels drunk too, drunk on the sensation of Danny's warm, naked body moving against his, of Danny's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, drunk on the way Danny's cock is hardening against his leg.

"Okay, okay," Danny gasps. "I lied. This is the best idea ever."

Steve laughs against Danny's neck. "I don't know, Danny, maybe we should stop and think about this--"

"Oh, oh, you think that's funny?" Danny nips Steve's shoulder as he raises his knees, feet flat on the bed. He pushes up, hard, rubbing his cock against Steve's body. "Because it's not."

Steve pushes against Danny's hips, his cock sliding over Danny's sweaty skin. "Uh huh," he says, having no idea what he's saying but Danny feels so god damn good. He kisses Danny and it's not so sweet this time, but desperate and hungry and he needs this, he needs Danny in his bed, always, just like he needs Danny in his life. Danny's sly mouth, with all the words, and the hot kisses, it's everything he's ever needed.

He thinks he could kiss Danny forever, just the two of them, in the middle of the night, the creaking of the bed mixing with the sound of the waves, Danny's breath against his skin. It's so simple and easy and good, they way they fit together, friction causing the heat to grow between them. Danny holds him tight, fingers digging into his skin and Steve loves the strength in his arms.

"Let me, babe, come here," Danny murmurs against Steve's cheek. He's reaching a hand down between their bodies, finding Steve's cock so that Steve can thrust into Danny's fist. Steve buries his face in Danny's neck and whimpers against the pleasure swirling deep in his gut. Danny whispers encouragement in his ear, tells Steve he's fucking beautiful, tells Steve that he wants to fuck him, that he wants to do everything to him, all the time--

Steve groans and comes with a blinding rush of pleasure, spilling out over Danny's hands, between their bodies, wet and slick and so fucking good he can barely stand it. Danny's moving again, jerking himself off and Steve feels useless but wants to help and then with a soft yelp Danny strains against him.

"Yeah, yeah," Steve says, reaching to kiss Danny's open, panting mouth. 

Danny moans and kisses him, rough and messy as he shudders through the his orgasm. "Oh god," he sighs as he goes limp beneath Steve. 

Steve grunts in agreement, stretching out his muscles, content and sleepy as he melts down onto Danny. Danny's belly is wet beneath him and he slides against it but still, he feels oh so comfortable right now, face pressed against Danny's sweaty neck. "Nice," he says.

Danny rubs his back, then ruffles his hair. "Yeah," he agrees with a soft huff of laughter. 

Steve has almost drifted off to sleep when Danny taps his shoulder. "Steven," Danny says gently. "Excuse me, but since you started this, you're in charge of cleanup."

"Really? Is that how it's gonna work?" Steve raises his head.

Danny grins up at him, eyes sleepy and soft and crinkled at the corners. "Yup. Got to lay down the ground rules early."

"Huh." Steve's heart does a happy little thump against his chest. "Because we have a thing now, right?" 

"A thing." Danny rolls his eyes. "Being that I'm an adult, I like to think of it as an intimate relationship."

"Wow," Steve teases, widening his eyes. And honestly, it does sound a little scary put that way, but it's Danny, and their relationship has always been intimate in a lot of ways. 

He turns over and feels around on the floor until he finds his t-shirt. He wipes himself clean before turning to Danny, ignoring Danny's outstretched hand and instead, cleaning off Danny's belly himself. As he does so, he takes a moment to kiss Danny's delightfully fuzzy chest, loving the way the hairs tickle his nose. 

"Okay, we good?" Steve asks, tossing the shirt back on the floor. 

"We're good." Danny stretches, grunts contentedly, then pulls Steve close and settles in with his head on Steve's shoulder and an arm draped across Steve's chest. "Just promise me you won't wake me in two hours for more sex, okay?"

"What? It's almost time to get up, Danny." Steve reaches over and switches off the lamp, filling the room with darkness.

"No," Danny says, "Just no, you insane man, you. I am staying in this bed, and I am sleeping, until I'm done sleeping, and maybe you'll bring me breakfast in bed when I do decide to wake up, and then we'll have more sex, because you bearing coffee and toast is very very hot and I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. Just keep that in mind." He settles in on Steve's chest with a soft sigh. 

Steve kisses the top of Danny's head and smiles. Danny's words and actions match now, which is a force to be reckoned with. A force that Steve is more than happy to meet head on. In the morning, that is. 

He closes his eyes, hugs Danny tight and lets himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
